Ruka Sakurai
Profile Name: Sakurai Ruka (桜井　琉夏) Meeting Requirements: NIL Height: 178cm - 179cm - 180cm Weight: 64kg - 64kg - 65kg Interests: Birthday: 1st July Star Sign: Cancer Blood Type: O Cellphone Number: ●×●-■●▲-■■■● Club: None Part-time Job: Anneri Flower Shop Future: CV: Sugita Tomokazu Description: The younger brother of Sakurai Kouichi. Nicknames Neutral: Ruka-kun (琉夏くん), Ruka (ルカ) Friends: Ruka-chan (琉夏ちゃん) , Ruu (るぅ) Likes: Ruka-tan (琉夏たん) , Darling (ダーリン) Never: Sakurai-otouto (桜井弟), Sakurai-kun (桜井くん), Prince<3 (王子) Dating Date Spots Favorite Places: Game Center, Amusement Park (Anything but Merry-Go-Round), Habataki Castle (Castle Tower), Aquarium (Dolphin Show, Underwater Tunnel), Zoo, Karaoke, Seaside Park (Anything but Brick Path), Botanical Garden, Farm, Sea, Habataki Mountain (Ski), Skating Rink, Shopping Mall (Food Court), Fireworks Disliked Places: Walk by the Beach (Winter), Forest Park (Winter), Museum, Zoo (Petting Zoo), Planetarium Fashion Likes: Girly (Natural+Cute) > Ultra Natural > Natural > Cute = Ultra Cute > Sexy = Active = Chic Hates: Vivid Swimsuit: Girly/Ultra Natural/Ultra Cute/Cute Colour: Aqua Blue Presents 'To Him' 'Birthday' 1st Year : ''South Pole Photo Collection /南極の写真集 ''2nd Year '': Dolphin Minature /イルカのミニチュアモデル ''3rd Year : Boys Choir CD /少年合唱団のCD 'Christmas' 10 Rich -'' Santa Boots Shaped Snack /お菓子山盛りサンタブーツ ''1 Rich -'' Christmas Wreath /クリスマスリース 'Valentine' ''Chocholate type' ':'' Natural,Cute ''Decoration : ''Dolphin,Love Plate,Candy Girl, Whipped Cream 'From Him' 'Birthday' ''1st Year : Dolphin Photo Album 2nd Year : Angel Key Chain 3rd Year : Pimrose Charm Ring 'Christmas' 1st Year : Maple Syrup 2nd Year : ''Angel Snow Globe ''3rd Year : Hymn Collection 'White Day' 1st Year : Angel Music Box ( :) state ) 2nd Year : Angel Music Box ( :D state ) / Old Hymn Book ( tokimeki state ) Walkthrough 'CG List' School Related 1. First Appearance Available: At the beginning of the game. Affection: none Conditions: none 2. The West Beach Available: October of the first year, after school. Affection: none Conditions: none 3. Jumping from the second floor Available: The third week of April on the first year, at school. Affection: none Conditions: none 4. Figthing with Yotakado Students Available: Winter clothes, after school. Affection: :l Conditions: You must have walked home with Ruka at least once. 5. On the Roof Available: Summer clothes, at school. Affection: :) only Conditions: none 6. Romeo and Juliet Available: Culture Festival, the third year. Affection: :) and above, Ruka's affection is the highest among guys. Conditions: - Kouichi's affection must be :) or lower. - If you're in 3P mode with Kouichi and Ruka, Kouichi's affection must be :l or lower. - You must not be in PVP mode with Kouichi and Ruka. - You choose to participate in the school play, and practice properly. 7. School Trip Available: School Trip, the second year. Affection: :D and above, Ruka's affection must be higher than Kouichi's. Conditions: Choose to go with him and Kouichi during the school trip. 8. Winter Tea Available: Winter clothes, after school. Affection: none Conditions: Asks him to go and drink some tea together, and he accepts. 9. Summer Tea Available: Summer clothes, after school. Affection: none Conditions: Asks him to go and drink some tea together, and he accepts. Date Related 1. Flower Ring Available: Spring, except 15th March to 15th April. Affection: :) and above Conditions: Date him at forest park (Spring). 2. Hero Mask Available: The first Sunday of summer. Affection: :D and above Conditions: Date him at fireworks. 3. Onigiri Available: Autumn. Affection: :D and above Conditions: Date him at amusement park. 4. At the sea Available: May. Affection: :D and above Conditions: Date him anywhere in the downtown district. 5. Christopher Available: Winter. Affection: :l and above Conditions: Date him at pasture. 6. Hospitalized Available: January of the third year. Affection: :D and above Conditions: - You must not be in best friend mode with Kouichi. - You must not be in triangle relationship with Kouichi and Ruka. - You have dated Ruka more than five times. - During the third year's culture festival, you did the school plays with Ruka. - If you did the school plays with both Ruka and Kouichi, Ruka must have talked to you behind the stage. - You must have seen dates-related CG 8. Note: If you get this CG, you won't be able to get Kouichi's ending because his affection will be fixed to :). 7. Chocolate Available: Valentine, the third year. Affection: :D and above Conditions: - You've seen dates-related CG 6. - Choose to give chocolate to Ruka. 8. Goodbye Juliet Available: January of the third year. Affection: :D and above Conditions: - During the third year culture festival, you did the school plays with Ruka. - If you did the school plays with both Ruka and Kouichi, Ruka must have talked to you behind the stage. - You must have seen an event where Ruka protected you from his old friends. It happened early in January of the third year. Note: If you get this CG, you won't get Kouichi's school related CG 5 and 6. 9. Christmas Available: Christmas party, the third year. Affection: :D and above. Ruka's affection is the highest among guys. Conditions: - During the third year's culture festival, you did the school play with Ruka. (school-related CGs 6.) - If you did the play with both Kouichi and Ruka, Ruka must have talked to you behind the stage. Ending Related 1. Confession Available: Graduation Affection: :D and above Conditions: Fulfill his ending parameters 2. Primrose Available: Graduation Affection: :D and above Conditions: Accept his confession. 3. Primrose part 2 Available: Graduation Affection: :D and above Conditions: Accept his confession. 4. A Kiss Available: Graduation Affection: :D and above Conditions: Accept his confession. Description: A kiss between Ruka and heroine. 5. Best Friend Available: Graduation Affection: none Conditions: Fulfill his best friend ending requirements. 6. Together Available: Ending Affection: none Conditions: Get his ending. Ruka & Kouichi 1. Bike Available: 1st June, the first year. Affection: none Conditions: none Description: You are late. On your way to school, you run into both of them. They ride the bike to school from time to time. Since it can hold only two persons, they decide to leave you there. XD 2. Family Restaurant Available: March to April. Affection: Ruka is :D or higher. Kouichi is :) or lower. Conditions: 3P date anywhere in downtown area. Description: You're hungry so the three of you decide to stop by a family restaurant to eat something. You and Ruka are enjoying a lot of sweets and desserts, making Kouichi feel jealous. 3. Kou's Cooking Available: Spring. Affection: Ruka is :) or lower. Kouichi is :D or higher. Conditions: 3P date anywhere in forest park area except at the forest park. Description: You're hungry. The three of you decide to go to their place so Kouichi can cook something. You help Kouichi out, making Ruka feel a bit jealous. He calls you and Kouichi mama and papa in the process. XD 4. Ruka's Prank Available: Winter. Affection: Ruka is :D or higher. Conditions: Date Ruka at his place. Description: Ruka plays a prank on Kouichi while he's sleeping. This is hilarious! XD 5. Kouichi's Prank Available: Winter. Affecion: Kouichi is :D or higher. Conditions: Date Kouichi at his place. Description: Kouichi plays a prank on Ruka while he's sleeping. Ruka is pretty cute here before you and Kouichi turn him into something... 6. Fireworks Available: 7th August, the third year. Affection: Ruka and Kouichi are :D or higher. Conditions: - 3P date at fireworks. - You must not 3P date them at fireworks on the second year. Description: They will call to cancel the date saying something's up. You will go to the fireworks alone, and run into them there. They working at a shop there because someone they know asks them a favor. In the end, the three of you watch the fireworks together. 7. Run Available: Sports day. Affection: Ruka and Kouichi are :) or higher. Conditions: Choose to do something other than the three legs race. Description: Ruka and Kouichi are tricked into a race by Oosako-sensei. He tells them to show their good sides to you, and they take it so seriously. XD 8. Crab Available: School trip, the second year. Affection: Ruka or Kouichi or both are :D or higher. Conditions: none Description: Ruka and Kouichi are about to sneak out to eat some crabs when you see them. So they decide to take you along. Ruka makes fun of Kouichi a little. XD On the way back, Himuro is waiting to ambush you. lol 9. Two Shot Available: Culture festival, the third year. Affection: Ruka and Kouichi are :) or higher. Conditions: Your charm must be at least 100. Description: Some random guy is asking for a two shot photo with you. Ruka and Kouichi pass by and tell him to take a two shot of them instead. It's a super scary one. lol 10. Brothers' Fight Available: Culture festival, the third year. Affection: - If you're not in 3P relationship with them, Ruka and Kouichi must be :D or higher. - If you're in 3P relationship with them, Ruka and Kouichi must be :) or higher. - Affection doesn't matter if they're in PVP mode. It'll happen anyway. - Ruka's and Kou's affections are the highest among guys. Conditions: You choose to participate in the school play, and practice properly. Description: You, Ruka and Kouichi star in Romeo and Juliet. Ruka doesn't play according to the script, and attacks Kouichi out of the blue. 11. Brothers' Fight Part 2 Available: Culture festival, the third year. Affection: - If you're not in 3P relationship with them, Ruka and Kouichi must be :D or higher. - If you're in 3P relationship with them, Ruka and Kouichi must be :) or higher. - Affection doesn't matter if they're in PVP mode. It'll happen anyway. - Ruka's or Kou's affection is the highest among guys. Conditions: You choose to participate in the school play, and practice properly. Description: The continuation of 10. 12. Our Christmas Available: Chrismas party, the third year. Affection: Ruka or Kouichi is :D or higher. Conditions: none Description: After Habataki Christmas party, Ruka and Kouichi take you to their place to hold a small party together. Since there aren't anything to eat at all, Ruka decide to cook some pancakes. While you are helping Ruka, Kouichi goes out to buy some drinks. When he gets back, Ruka has already cooked a lot of pancakes, maybe too many! XD Since Ruka says he will eat half of them so it's fine. 13. Broken Relationship; Winter Version Available: October, the third year, school days. Affection: Ruka's affection is higer than Kouichi's. Conditions: Fulfill their PVP mode triggering requirments. Description: After school, you head over to their place because you promised Ruka that you will bring him a cake. When you get there you overhear them fighting. Ruka is angry because he finds out that Kouichi loves you all this time. But he always holds back because he knows that Ruka loves you, too. And that makes Ruka feel so pathetic. In the end, Kouichi says that he's not going to hold back anymore. Then, they realize that you are listening. You decide to run away. 14. Broken Relationship; Summer Version Available: June to September, the third year, school days. Affection: Ruka's affection is higer than Kouichi's. Conditions: Fulfill their PVP mode triggering requirments. Description: The summer version of 13. 15. A Punch; Winter Version Available: October, the third year, school days. Affection: Kouichi's affecion is higher than Ruka's. Conditions: Fulfill their PVP mode triggering requirements. Description: After school, you're about to go home. Then you heard a sound from one of the classroom. It seems like someone are fighting. The contents are pretty much the same as 13. and 14. with different dialogues. 16. A Punch; Summer Version Available: June to September, the third year, school days. Affection: Kouichi's affecion is higher than Ruka's. Conditions: Fulfill their PVP mode triggering requirements. Description: The summer version of 16. 17. Three of Us Available: Graduation. Affection: Ruka and Kouichi are :D or higher. Conditions: Fulfill 3P 2nd ending requirements. Description: They abduct you to the West Beach. XD 'Ending Requirements' 'Confession Ending 1' *Intelligence 150,Fitness 150, Fashion 150, Social 150 *Date him more than 5 times & he is at :D state or above *Not in 3P Mode 'Confession Ending 2' *Intelligence 75,Fitness 75, Fashion 75, Social 75 *Date him more than 5 times *3P Mode, PvP Mode, then make the other guy back down Category:Tokimeki Memorial Girl's Side 3rd Story Category:Dateable Characters